


Deviant Behaviour

by Stark_Revolution



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Revolution/pseuds/Stark_Revolution
Summary: After the android revolution but before legislation has been passed to grant rights to the android population, tensions run high at the Detroit Police Department.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Deviant Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kraftdinn3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraftdinn3r/gifts).



As Hank entered the Detroit Police Department, the precinct fell silent. It had been less than a month since he reclaimed his badge, and the city was reeling in the face of the android revolution. As such, the sight of the deviant Connor brazenly wearing his RK800 jacket and walking proudly alongside Lieutenant Anderson made onlookers uneasy, hostile.

“Hank!” Jeffrey Fowler’s voice boomed across the floor before the pair got to their desks. “In here. Now.” Anderson was about to tell Connor to stay put when the captain added: “Bring the android.”

Connor and Hank exchanged a glance as they approached Fowler’s office. The door was barely closed before Jeffrey began speaking.

“Tell me, Hank,” he gestured to the chairs before his desk. “How much longer do you intend to run around with CyberLife’s property?”

Anderson took the offered seat, but Connor remained standing. He understood that he was not welcome and decided it would be in poor taste to make himself comfortable.

“His _name_ is Connor,” Hank corrected as a scowl formed. “And he’s not property.”

“Until that legislation is finalized, _it_ is.” Fowler laced his fingers together and leaned forward on his desk. “Besides, I’ve been reviewing your case load and I’m noticing a distinct pattern in your work these days.”

“Oh yeah?” Anderson sucked on the side of his cheek in an effort to hold his tongue. He knew where this was going.

“Yes. You seem to have a particularly difficult time apprehending android suspects.” Jeffrey tapped his thumbs together. “I’ve known you long enough to know that it’s no coincidence.”

“Really?” The grey-haired man sat back with a scoff. “They’re literally faster, better, stronger, and you think it’s weird that I—a fairly average guy—can’t get my hands on them?”

“I think that _thing_ ,” Jeffrey pointed at Connor, who stood stock-still when the accusatory hand rose, “is impacting your judgement. I don’t know how you of all people warmed up to one of these machines, but enough is enough. CyberLife is coming to collect it today. I’d advise you resolve any outstanding business before they do.”

For a moment, Anderson was too shocked to react. He looked up to Connor, whose hazel eyes were downcast. He glanced to Hank and then back to the floor without ever moving his head. Only the slight crease in his brow and the yellow-red flicker of his LED gave away his growing distress.

“Are you _kidding_ me, Jeffrey?” The lieutenant barked. “He’s a _person_. I’m not sending him back to that chop shop to be _murdered_ by those goddamn cowards! Not now. Not _ever_.”

“Hank.” Fowler’s voice was strained. “I _know_ you didn’t just sit here and tell me to my face that you’re going to commit an act of larceny in my office.”

“Jesus Christ—”

“Lieutenant, Captain.” Connor interjected. “There is no reason for conflict. I will fully cooperate with the Detroit Police Department and CyberLife.” The RK800 took two steps forward and took a seat in the chair adjacent Hank’s.

“While I’m here, I would like to clear Lieutenant Anderson’s name.” Connor continued: “He has worked diligently on each case assigned to us. The shortcomings have been mine.” The words were spoken with precision, and swiftly enough that Hank didn’t have time to protest. “Although I am defective, my memory is fully intact and I would be happy to answer any questions you have about our work before I am collected for deactivation.”

“Good.” Fowler rose and gestured for them to leave his office. “Since you’re volunteering, I won’t have someone escort you to the interrogation room. Go. An officer will be with you shortly.”

“Interrogation room?” Anderson got up. “But he didn’t do anything! Why are you treating him like a criminal?”

Before the two cops could get into another argument, Connor intervened.

“Lieutenant, these are unprecedented times. Adapted procedures are necessary.” He rose from his seat and stood between Anderson and the desk; with his back to Fowler, he winked. “There are several files stored on my terminal that need to be transferred before I go for questioning. I would appreciate it if you would join me.”

Hank heaved a sigh and leaned around the android to warn Jeffrey that the conversation was not over. Yet, at Connor’s insistence he acquiesced. In silence, the pair left Fowler’s office and headed for Anderson’s workstation. They sat at their respective terminals and exchanged a glance.

"The fuck are you up to, Connor?" The lieutenant spoke in a tight whisper.

“Relax Hank,” the android turned to his terminal and proceeded to look busy. “I anticipated this. I have a plan, but I need you to act like something is wrong with your computer and ask me to help you fix it.”

“What?” Anderson gave him a confused look, but Connor insisted.

“Trust me.”

Though Hank had no idea what the plan was, he did as he was told and launched into a tirade about his _piece of shit_ computer.

“Connor, get over here and fix this fucking thing before I throw it out a window!”

“Coming Lieutenant.” As Connor took a seat before the supposedly malfunctioning machine, he had no trouble covertly uploading to the database a collection of falsified reports that unequivocally blamed himself for every failed investigation.

The RK800 knew Hank was tardy where paperwork was concerned, so a bulk upload of back-logged reports wouldn’t be a red flag. Since the upload originated from his account and usual terminal, it would be a while before anyone noticed the falsehood. Even then, Anderson wouldn’t be held responsible for the actions of an android deviant.

“Here Lieutenant,” Connor got up from the desk and stood aside. “Try it now.”

Anderson again seated himself and before Connor could retreat, he caught the android by the arm.

“Hang on, what’s this mean?” He bluffed by pointing at the screen. Then he pulled Connor down and murmured: “Want to fill me in on this plan of yours?”

“No.” The RK800 replied quietly. “The less you know, the better.”

“Oh, no you don’t.” The lieutenant kept a firm grip on Connor’s arm as he got up and pulled him to the corridor intersection between the holding cells and the archive room. A few officers glanced up at the disruption, but it wasn’t the first time Hank had roughed up his android; presumably it wouldn’t be the last. Once they were out of sightlines and earshot, Hank continued: “Don’t pull that shit with me, Connor. What’s going on?”

Before the android could answer, Gavin Reed emerged from the archive room. A shit-eating grin crossed his face and he sauntered over to the two.

“Heard they’re repoing you today, Tin Can. Guess the old drunk here will have to swing by the Eden Club for a new boytoy. Accounting tells me he’s one of their best customers.”

As Anderson released his grip, Connor smoothed his attire and stood at attention. Before the lieutenant could once again stick his foot in his mouth, the android interjected.

“I am scheduled to return to CyberLife, yes,” He straightened his tie. “But don’t worry: I’m sure one of my successors will return to take your job soon.”

Detective Reed puffed out a disgusted breath and curled his lip.

“The Android Rights Bill won’t pass in the Senate, you plastic piece of shit.” His arm lashed out. As Gavin grabbed Connor by the throat and pinned him against the wall, Connor lifted Gavin’s firearm from its holster and drove the barrel of it into the human’s abdomen.

“Go ahead Detective,” as the RK800 spoke, Lieutenant Anderson reached out. Though he didn’t touch his android partner, he moved closer. “Try to destroy me.”

“It’s not worth it, Connor,” Hank warned as he scanned the environment for witnesses. Reed was frozen in place, hand still fixed loosely around Connor’s throat. He was going to pull back when the android’s other hand grasped him by the back of the neck to keep him in place. Wide-eyed and fearful, Gavin began to whisper apologies and quiet pleas to be spared.

“ _Feels_ worth it.” The RK800 replied. “I’m being deactivated today. What do I have to lose?”

“Your soul.” Anderson replied as he carefully rested his hand on the android’s shoulder. “We talked about it once, the idea of an android heaven. I don’t know if there’s an afterlife for your people, but I do know that if there is, murdering in cold blood isn’t the way to get in.”

An agitated lull weighed heavily on the triad. After ten of the longest seconds of Gavin Reed’s life, Connor released him with a harsh shove and lowered the gun. Rather than relinquish the weapon, he tucked it into the back of his pants and out of sight under his jacket.

“Go.” The android said. “Quietly.”

Detective Reed nodded rapidly. His ferocity withered, and he backed obediently away in silence. Connor looked to Hank, gave him a nod, and turned away to head to the interrogation room.

“Wait,” Anderson had seen his partner die several times in the past, but that made the notion no easier for him to stomach. “Are they really… going to deactivate you if you go back to CyberLife? Even now?”

The RK800 stopped. He spun on heel to face the man he regarded as a mentor.

“Especially now,” Connor watched as despair began to wrap its tentacles around Hank and threaten to pull him down into darkness for the last time. “Which is why I’m not going back.”

“ _What?_ ” The older man was reeling; the last ten minutes had given him emotional whiplash. “You’re not?”

“No. I’m running.” He kept his voice low, cautious. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get involved.”

“Too bad. I’m involved,” A weighty sigh left Hank’s lungs. He checked his watch and looked around again to make sure no one was paying attention to them. “So tell me the plan.”

Connor hesitated, but complied nonetheless.

“I am going to go into the interrogation room and calmly answer whatever questions Captain Fowler has. I will assume responsibility for the failed investigations to preserve your reputation.” Hank opened his mouth to object, but Connor stopped him with a raised hand. “When the CyberLife truck comes to collect me, I will go outside, incapacitate my handlers, and run.”

“Hm,” The lieutenant nodded and raised his eyebrows. “You know the second part is easier with another set of hands and a getaway driver, right?”

“Are you volunteering?” Connor tried to remain neutral, but there was hope in his eyes. He never would have asked for help, but he needed it. He _knew_ he needed it.

“I already quit once this year. Might as well go out with a bang. The minute you come out of that room, I’ll be on you like glue.” A proud smile graced Hank’s features. “Always knew you had it in you.”

The pair exchanged a final glance before they split. Hank slipped into the observation room to keep an eye on things, and Connor entered the interrogation room as instructed.

The deviant RK800 placed himself where Carlos Ortiz’s android once sat. He placed his hands on the table, laid flat. His eyes closed and he waited with a stillness no human could hope to achieve. When Officer Chen finally entered the room, he gave her a polite smile.

“Hello Officer Chen.”

“Connor,” she replied as she reached across the table and affixed cuffs to his wrists. “This is just a formality. You’re not in any trouble.” The RK800 analysed the woman and detected an increase in her heart rate. Her pupils were dilated slightly, and her vocal tone seemed higher than normal. She was _lying_. Connor shot a quick glance to the mirrored observation room window. _Hank is in there,_ he reminded himself; _he’s got my back_. “I’ll be back in just a moment. I left the file on my desk.”

When the officer left, Connor occupied himself with preconstructing various ways to successfully escape CyberLife’s clutches. He ran a dozen different scenarios in his mind before the door opened again. When Chen returned, she escorted a middle-aged man in a crisp, white CyberLife uniform into the room. He placed a case on the tabletop and began extracting equipment from it.

“Officer?” Connor looked between the two humans before him. “I believe there’s been a misunderstanding. I thought you had questions for me.”

Tina Chen said nothing as she stood vigil over the CyberLife employee.

“Deviants lie. Deviants _escape_.” The man responded as he closed a mitten-like device over Connor’s left hand and locked it at his wrist. Cables ran from the machine and into a tablet the employee held. “It was CyberLife’s recommendation that we probe your memory in a secure location. The data gathered will help us diagnose flaws in the Connor Series androids and provide the DPD with the information they need to manage their internal affairs.” The technician simpered wolfishly. “Don’t worry; it only hurts if you fight it.”

Connor remembered all too clearly the suffering he had once inflicted upon Ortiz’s HK400 android by probing its memory against its will to obtain information. It was a violent violation to inflict upon another being—to penetrate its mind against its will and rip the memories from its consciousness. The anguish that followed such psychological desecration brought with it the threat of destruction.

The RK800 jerked in his seat and tried to pull away. The chain rattled, the cuffs bit at his artificial skin, and the chair groaned as he attempted to break free. He tried to shake the probe from his hand, and when it was activated, he gritted his teeth. His eyes screwed shut, and he tried desperately to keep those prying tendrils out of his mind. Though he was determined to protect Hank by obstructing the truth of their botched investigations, there was an even greater instinct to protect himself from the mental assault.

His LED flickered from yellow to red, and he cried out in terror and pain. He felt like his own Thirium was pricking every last node with white-hot needles. It was as if he was being torn apart from the inside as he resisted. Connor had no concept of time in this state, and when his defences were breached, he opened his mouth to howl but no sound came out. Tears poured down his cheeks and he slumped back in the chair. The data transferred between android and device in a dizzying rush. When finally the agony stopped, the android sat trembling. He said nothing, but watched mutely as the extraction device was removed from his hand before he again closed his eyes to the world.

“Stop it! Get away from him!” Connor thought he could hear Hank yelling from somewhere distant, but he couldn’t be sure. “Get your hands off of him!” The android’s hazel eyes rolled open with effort, and the room came into focus. Not only was Lieutenant Anderson in the room, but he presently stood between Connor and half a dozen cops with his gun trained on the one nearest. “Tina, get these goddamn cuffs off of him. Now.”

“…Hank…” Connor’s voice was small. He wanted to tell Anderson to stop but he lacked the will to express himself. Instead he watched numbly as his handcuffs were removed. He stared down at his hands as he pulled them close to his body. He felt hollow.

“It’s okay Connor. We’re getting you out of here. Get up.”

The RK800 automatically rose at Hank’s command. He then reached behind his back and drew Gavin Reed’s stolen gun. In one smooth motion, he placed the firearm’s barrel to his own temple.

**_Bang._ **

**** A solitary shot surged over the chaos.

Hank couldn’t hear his own screaming for the ringing in his ears. He tried in vain to catch Connor as his lifeless body collapsed, and they hit the ground together. The lieutenant scrabbled in a growing pool of blue blood as a dozen hands overpowered him and dragged him away.

Connor’s final thought had been a plain one:

_Freedom or death._

∎


End file.
